Sleepless nights, restless days
by Caskettina
Summary: "- If you love something enough, you'll let it go. You've waited a year."   Castle has withdrawal symptoms, and Beckett can't stop crying. Will a phone call be enough? - Set after 2x24 but before 3x01. So yeah. The break, basically. xD Spoilers, I think.


_Those chocolate brown eyes.. Her silk brunette hair.. The smell of her.. Oh, her smell.. It's not an known one, or one too weird, but one you could kill to smell over and over again without growing tired of it, or too used to it. Her features.. There are no words for them. Her glossed perfect lips.. The cheeks that glow red everytime I see her. _

Castle hugged his pillow as he turned, facing the alarm clock on the bedside table; 3am. Would she be awake? He didn't want to bother her either way.

_Call her.. Tell her how you feel.._

It was the fourth week of being away from Kate Beckett, and like a drug addict, he faced withdrawal symptoms. Every night he slept, there she'll be. With her _perfect_ looks, her soft voice whispering the three words he craved to hear. _I love you._ Numerous times he'd woken up well past noon, with his cheeks stained with tears.

She had a grip on him so tight he never knew.

He rolled over in the king sized bed and made out a figure infront of him. The moonlight shone in through the curtains and he slowly let go of the pillow, reaching out for the brunette locks and stroking them softly, before trailing his hand over the curves of the womans body, his eyes glued to her hair.

"Beckett?"

"Castle-?" Came a tired voice, that snapped him from his daydream. The woman turned, and it was none other then Gina. Castle frowned, but as he saw her gazing to him, he smiled. Inside he felt dead; Where was _his_ Beckett? _His _Kate.

"Sorry, Gi, go back to sleep."

"Y-You called me Beckett.." Gina continued to look at him, she didn't sound or seem hurt. "Castle, you've been crying over her for four weeks."

"Not crying. I yawned.. Multiple times." Castle rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, his heart rate increasing at the thought of Gina being Beckett.

"Knowing her, she'll be at work.. Or awake at home." Gina reached her hand out. "Go get her."

"But you-"

"- If you love something enough, you'll let it go. You've waited a year."

"I bet she isn't missing me, anyway, Gina. I'll leave it." Castle gave a slight smile, a slight, heartbroken smile.

"I do wonder what she's up too.." Gina looked up to the ceiling herself now, then frowned; She cared? Since when?

* * *

Beckett laid on her sofa as she arrived at home after long last, kicking off her black high heels and pulling down her black trousers, grabbing a red throw off the cold ground and throwing it over her, switching on the TV. A frown fell upon her glossed lips, she hadn't notice the tears streaming down her cheeks.

Resting her head on the sofa, she took in a deep breath. _His _scent. Her mind took her back to the time he fell asleep here, and she rolled onto her back, looking up to her ceiling.

For the past four weeks, she's been working, and working and working. Working as hard as she could. The reason being she was trying to occupy herself. Because everytime she was free during work hours, her mind would wonder to Castle, and how close they were. His voice would hang around as she looked to his chair, and once or twice she's sat in it herself. His laugh could be heard as she tried to sleep on various nights, and on others, she could feel his touch. How he hugged her.. How he would calm her down-

_Snap out of it Beckett._

She glanced to her phone; No matter how many times she'd mentally slapped herself, or told herself to snap out of it, she wanted him close even more then before. Should she call him? Would he even be awake?

Her phone began to ring and she jumped up, grabbing her phone and answering without a second seconds thought.

"Castle?" Beckett said hastily, then frowned.

"Beckett? It's Ryan."

"Oh, yeah, I knew that." She laughed softly. "Whats wrong?"

"I thought I would ring to let you know you left your coat here."

"Ah, I'll pick it up tomorrow. Thanks Ryan."

She hung up and put her phone on the table before lying down again, breathing in deeply and beginning to tremble as he took over her senses and mind.

"Oh Castle.." She whispered, tears freely streaming down her cheeks as she looked to the photo of herself and Castle framed on the table by her phone.

* * *

"It's only a couple of more weeks.." Both Kate and Castle said in unison, both reaching out to their pictures to stroke the faces of their opposites.

"I miss you Castle." Kate sniffled.

"I miss you Kate." Castle frowned.

Castle turned to face the bedside table again, now looking at the picture frame with a photo of him and Kate in, frowning as he hugged the pillow again.

* * *

_Yahhh, another Caskett story. I can't help it! I want their proper kiss! DX *Sobs*_

_ Anyway, Cookies for reviews! This ones bad, I know, but ah well :D_

_ Should I make a chappy two, or sequel this? XD_

_ ~Ashy. 3_


End file.
